Artemis And My Me
by hollybuckets
Summary: Artemis and his Girlfreind Diana must go solve a murder! This story is a cross over with more than one thing like my little pony and etc. This site wont let me mark it as more than 2 crossovers so I'll just leave it as just Artemis Fowl categorey.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis And My Me

authors's note this is my first fan fiction I just love Artemis fowl he is so sugoii! and smart. when i read his books i feel a senation of newlly baked smartness in my brain. so ok enjoy my story. plz don't flame! :(

CHAPTER 1

Artemis was walking down the road but in his car then the put the petle to the metle and he stop and then he saw Baby and he said ew and he drove off and left baby by her self but Srtimis didnt know that that baby was going to be opal one day! 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Diana Artemises girfreind she was so pretty that she aways had good words talked about her when she was sawed by people on the street and they say thing like omg she so hot i wish i be her boyfreind! Diana has beatful black hair that was long with purple and hot red highlights, she has a drees that was victorian with purple ribbons and red lace. she also has necklace with decorated with a half dimond/half emrald/half amber/half crystal. she was just perfect looking and smart. smarted than Artemis himself. 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Artemis was in his room doing resarch on ancient japan learning about emoror wang hai and then he saw a note on the window and then he got up and then he walked over to the window and then he open the window and then he took note and then he closed the window, and then he walked to his chair, and then he sat down, and then he excailed, and then he red it,

The note said Artemis i going to kill you and your freinds so bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Aretmis cry bacuse he was sad. Diana said its ok and then he supenly got sick and she fell down because her legs disapered Atemis was shocked so he said noiiiiiiiii!

Aretemis was at the hospital looking at Danina sleeping and then Dainan wok up she said Artemis what is going on my leg are gone i know ho did it and it was Opal said Artimemis. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Artemis and Daiana where at the park sellrebrating they're 5th aniveristy since the day day got merried to each other 5 years ago from that day but then Opal was their suddley and then she took her weapon mobblizer ANd shot it at Artimies. noooooooooooooooooo Diana said she thru her body at the ray and azorbed all the moblie that came from the weapon oh no my weapon didnt work Opal said. 


	6. Chapter 6

Diana lay their 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Artemmis save Diana he pcik her up and her down and ran away... Artemis was injoying lunch but then he remembered Diana and her heroic sackerfice and then Diana came into the room and say hi hi said artiemis and then they make out for 30 hours and then Diana left then said bye 


	8. Chapter 8

authors notes: i like to set the record straight I AM not a troll, i'm pretty . in fact in my middle school year book was voted most least likely to be pretty in 10 years so i'm not a troll. k thanks you everyone for your spritual support up untill now! xxx :) NO FLAMERS!

CHAPTER 8

Artemis woak up and had a phone call from Holly she said Artemis you must come to here underground with your wife you must see the murder and solve it, ok saiud Atremis

Atremis and Diana took the elevator to the fairy capital and then they found Holly very sad. what wron Holly said Atremis ? Holly said my freind Fouly is murdered because he is dead! 


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Diana and Artemis looked around teh room and found nouthing to be found but then Atremis looked under the bed and he found a ak47, oh my charals darwin! said Artemis

Artemis gasped, Holly gasped, and then Foly gasped. why do you have a aK47 under your bed Fouly said Daina, i dont no said Folly. 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Holly said Artemis you should go said Diana and go back to the surface to test the DNA on his ak47 on a microscope said artemis and then they left and Holly is following them. Holly why are you following us asked Holly and then Diana said because i'm lonely and sad. lol ok said artemis. suddenly the car they were rided in was on fire oh my gash stop the car artemis you suck at driving you are going to kill us ugghhhh! 


	11. Chapter 11

ATTENTION: Well i expected better from this site, i made it very clear from the begining that if you don't like this story DONT READ IT! for those non flamers thank you! :) 3

Now as just anouther reminder this fanfic is rated E for everyone execpt for flamers!

CHAPTER 11

everyone was at atremiss hosue and lab doing siencie stuff and then diana said there is not enough dna on this ak47 so we need to use the time machine ok said artemis. holly said what about me shut holly said artemis.

the time machine whent and artemis and diana went away. it was 4 days ago and artemis was not with diana DIANA WERE ARE YOu asked artemis then he looked down the street and saw diana. he ran to her and said hi diana said hi alswell. artemis kissed diana then suddenly diana came in and saw artemis kissing diana. diana said ARTEMIS WHY ARE CHEATING ON ME YOU POOPHEAD! sorry i didn't realize that dis was the past you, i thought it was future you. 2 BAD! IM GOING TO FIND PAST ARTEMIS AND CHEAT ON YOU WITH HIM! OH NO YOU DON'T! ARTEMIS ARGUED IN RESPONCE! 


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

New Diana located Old Artemis and draged him to New Artemis and started making out infront of New Artemis. THATS IT! WE! ARE! THOUGH! New Artemis said to New Diana. Good I like Old Artemis better than you New Diana said to New Artemis. Yeah I like New Artemis beter than Old Artemis said Old Diana.

Holly back in the future was reading Artemiss dairy and saw 12/30/2011 omg holly like called me today and she was like omg like no way ugh i wish that fat holly doesn't call me every agian. what! holly said holly got into the time machine to find artemis and give him a piece of her mind. 


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

SLLLAPPP! Holly slaped artemis with herr hand. ow responed artemis. thats what you get for calling me fat said holly. I never rote that you where fat said old artemis but i did said newq artemis behind holly. OMG UR THE VILLIAN! said holly. artemis said yah. new artemis shot holly a million times and then died. but Old Holly saw all of this and she was not happy. WHY DID YOU KILKL ME HUH? Because I called you fat! GRRR! Old Holly flew away. 


	14. Chapter 14

authors anote: btw i'm seriously serious about this story so stap flaming! gash!

CHAPTER 14

new Diana said we need to go back and time to stop new artemis from killing holly. YEAH! said everyone else. then everyone found a time machine and turned it on and went back 2 hours ago. New Diana A was in the bread room and saw New Diana B and she stroke up a convo hey sup! omg old diana get ouitter her! no i'm new diana but i went in time machine to stop new artemis from killing holly. oh ok. then New diana A and new diana B herded a sound that sounded that soiunded like new artemis B and old diana A arguing. we must go.

PS: my new video with an ilustartion of diana .com/watch?v=fpSi2q8cAyw 3 3 


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

New Diana A and new diana B ran down to see old diana A and new artemis B arguing. it was teh argument of the century. after they finished diana said bye. wow you hure told him diana! Old daina B said to old diana A, new diana A and new diana B noded in agrrement with old diana B. 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

BLAm! suddenly a fight started! cacualites incudded new diana B old artemis B new artemis B old diana A and new holly B.

GOSH! new diana A said holly died agian! 


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Suddenly twilight spakle teleported at new dianas As location and said daiana and artemis we need your help ponyville is being attacked by opal. wow. ok. twilight teleported new diana a and old artemis a to ponyville. disaster everywhere! oh no opal sure has tookin over ponyville all write. 


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

fluttershy die. no said Twilight. What a disapointment Artemis said. Opal walked in on the location diana and artemis where existing at the moment. HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA! WUHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA! WUHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHA! MUHAHAHAHAHA! WUHAHAHAHAHAHA!

artemis gasped! he realized something. he reconized opal as THE BABY! You where the baby! YES! NOW I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE! Opal ran away.

OMg seriously opal is so evil we need to stop her but how said artemis. I know give me your wtahc said diana. artemis lifted his arm and then he reached slowly so he hand was hovering over his golder watch and then he slowly but epicly lowered his hand in a decent and then his palm of his hand toched the furface of his golden watch and then he slowly clasped his hand and then he applyed a grip the golden wtach and then he flew his hand gripping the golden watch into a acending upwards to the stars and heavens and then he took off his watch. here you go. 


	19. Chapter 19

authors notes: SERIOUSLY! NO FLAMERS! I MADE IT CLKEAR NO FLAMERS STOP FLAMMING MY STORY FLAMMERS! don't read my story if you don't like it ok seriously! thank you everone else hu is not a flammer and a trool thank you xoxox :)

CHAPTER 19

diana said we need a special pony for this to work. the poony that they need apeered. her name was Dark Icerain Bolt she had a black coat Yellow/red/icey blue mane, her left eye was crimson red and her left eye was gold she had the longest wings inj equestria and the longest horn of any unicorn she also had a zig zag scar under her left eye that kind off looked like a lighting bolt (hence Bolt in her name) her cutie mark was a ICICLES FALLING FROM THE SKY ON FIRE.!

hELLO MY NAME iS Dark icerain Bolt i hear that you need acistance! yes we do! ok! 


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTEr 20

Dark Icerain Bolt and Diana took teh watch and cast a speell and ran towards opal. huh? she said. and then they threw teh watch at opal . NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! suddenly opal was a cat. meow. yay! everyone cheered execpt for futtershy. let us put this cat in jail. teh police acentdently put in rareityies opal cal in jail instead of the opal that was turned into a cat so the battle was not over.

PS: Stay tunned for chapter 32, this is going to be the best chapter in my fanfic so stay tunned! 


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

Diana and Artemis were at the celebration of party! Every pony was their (execpt fluttershy) it was a great time. the mayor pony made a speach she said i will like to thank Diana and Icerain Fire Bolt for saving the day and not leting anypony important die! YAY! the crowd chered! Diana said to the crowd omg thanks everypony you are all kawaii and stuff not like new artemis he sucks! The crowd clapped! Diana was in her celebration outfet it was a large yellow dress with light blue ribbion tied around it teh ribbon had blue and green sparkels and the yellow dress part had red and gold sparkels. she was also wearing a golden tiaria that had green and purple sparkels, and she wore elbow length gloves that reached up to her rists they where gold that sparkled black sparkels.

everybody played games and eatted teh great food that was surved. it was a great time elspecialy since the town surived a attack and no pony died!

Twilight u need to help us! diana said to Twilight while facing twilight. ok. artemis diana twilight Icerain Fire Bolt all went into the town center portal/time machine.

PS: KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 32! 


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER 23

AT ARTEMIS HOUSE

NEW DIANA A: what is going on?

OLD ARTEMIS A: looks like we are he at my place.

ICERAIN: ok

TWILIGHT: lol

NEW DIANA A: SHUT UP TWILIGHT WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!

Diana took her chainsaw that she got from the mayor for saving the town and shoot twilight with it.

GASP!

ICERAIN: OMG seruiously stop starting fights twilight!

TWILIGHT: sory

OLD ARTEMIS A: ok can we us go now?

NEW DIANA A: yes

OLD ARTEMIS A: OK LETS SPLIT UP!

PS: LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER 32! ITS GOING TO BE AWESOME! 


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER 23

WAIT A OH MAH GASH MINUTE THIS ISNT MY HOUSE ITS... OPALS KITCHIEN!

OPAL SAID HAHAHAHA I NOW HAVE YOU NOW I CAN TEST ON YOU ON MY EXPERIMENT!

What experiment is that Twilight said?

THE SOUP EXPIREMENT!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!O!

YES! YESS!

The room that they where in was filling up with soup.

oh no

we going to die!

ekk!

Twilight teleport us out of here!

i can't soup is a magic insultator! twilight said!

wait I have an idea ! said diana!

Diana took her vacum that she got as a gift from the mayor pony for saving ponyville and started sucking all the soup up.

NOOO! OPAL said.

Twilight then teleported everybody out of Opal's kictien!

PS: Stay tunned for Chapter 32! Coming to your computer sooN! 


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER 24

Diana looked up and sawwed where she was it was not where she fought it was she took out her gps that she got from teh mayor of pony ville and started it up. The screen said loading 99% and it said done and it said that dianas location was hogwarts.

awlman! daiana said sunddenly snape came in and said WHAT THEE HAY ARE YOU DOING YOU WIPPERSNAPPER! GET TO YOUR DORM! Diana said I dont yet been sorted into a house yet. Snape took out the sorting hat and placed it on dianas head. HMMMMMMm GRIFINDOR! the hat said. ALL HAIL THE HAT! Snape said in responce. ok.

Diana pranced to the grinfendore dorm room and then Harry Potter said hey you whats yo deal? I told him everything that happened to me in the last week. ok harry said and then he walked away. i like it here diana said.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPETER 32! 


	25. Chapter 25

Authirs note: OMG SORRY EVERYBODY SO LATE ! I have SOOO much homework and then my bFFF foreever Makayla! had like the best idea ever she gonnas help me with my grahmer and speeling she is so nice! UNLIEK YOU FLAMERS! thanks everyone else for your suport! BTW Makyayla is really good at enligh stuff she has like a C in ms hucks english class! xoxoxo ;) 3

CHAPTER 25;

Artemis woke up on the ground.

"Owch!" Artemis said.

"Whatcha doing homie?" Kite said.

It was Kite from .hack, you know that really boring guy with the hat.

"I fell on the ground apatheticly!" Kite said.

"I know bro." Kite said.

"So what it location that I am currently prevail/occupying?" Artemis said.

"THE WORLD! The game! Dawg!" Kite said.

"Oh yeah I was going to get around to playing that..." Artemis said.

Out of the shadows came out was BlackRose. She was carrying a special something.

"Daaaaayuuuuuum BlackRose! Whatcha get yo thing at sista'?" Kite said.

"Ain't you problem! Emm mmm mmm mmm EMMM!" BlackRose said.

"I must proclaim, that item you, BlackRose, are holding is quite recherch !" Artemis said.

Makayla Note: Hey everybody! Thanks for reading! And to you flammers, STOP! Your are being very very very mean! Holly is the bestest BFF EVAR! Also keep a look out for Chapter 32! Holly just showed it to me and like OMG! You just have to wait and see it it will put the fo' shizzle in yo nizzle! 


	26. Chapter 26

AUTHORS NOTE: SOMETIMES I WONDER WHY I EVEN MADE AN ANCOUNT FOR THIS SITE AND WHY I STILL KEEP IT BUT I MUST STAY MY FANBASES NEED ME!THANK YOU MAKAYLA! FOR FIXING MY GRAMMER AND SPELING! ALSO STOP YOU FLAMMERS THAT ARE FLAMMING AND STOP FLAMMING! THANK YOU EVERYONE ELSE FOR YOUR SUPORT! U ROCK! ;) xoxoxxoxoxo 3

CHAPTER 26: The Beginning

Artemis took out his laptop and saw he got a EMail from Folly. The Message had a attachment and the email said "Artemis take a look at this footage of me being killed, thanks! *THIS HAS BEEN AN AUTOMATED RESPONSE*"

Artemis clicked on the video and saw HOLLY committing the crime of dropping her soda on Folly's carpet and trying to hide it with a rug. He skipped ahead and saw someone shooting Folly with a katana but he could not see the person because they were wearing a black robe with purple lice.

Artemis then located Diana.

"We must go back in time to find out who killed Folly!" Artemis proclaimed.

"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Diana said in responce.

"NOT SO FAT!" said Voldemort!

Diana and Artemis eeked and then screamed! It was Voldemert, but he was riding in a spaceship with OPAL!

"Opal! Your are working with Voldemort?" Artemis said.

"Yes and my master is Old Artemis, he is better than you because he hates you!" Opal said in responce!

"That expains everything!" Artemis said.

"OUR PLAN TO TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE IS 35% COMPLETE! NO ONE CAN STOP US UNLESS THEY FIND THE HEROIC 7 RING WHICH IS LOCATED AT HULLE GRANZ CATHEDRAL! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Opal and Voldemort said as they disapered!

"How are we going to defeat them Diana?" Artemis asked?

"I don't KNOW!" Diana said.

Makayla!'s Note: Seriously guys! Stop flamming Holly! And stop saying she is a troll, she is not she just didn't understand what than meaned. She is asolutley serious about this story so stop accusing her of being a troll! Oh also don't froget to keep a eye out for Chapter 32! I almost forgot, go to Youtube and look for hollybuckets1 channel for a video that me and Holly made! 


	27. Chapter 27

AUTHOURS NOTES: OK STOP CALING ME A TROOOOLLLL! I allready DELLETED! a comment DON'T MAKE ME USE MY FERIOUS POWER EVER AGIAN! DON'T CALL ME A TROLL YOU FLAMMING HATERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY STOP READING IT! tHANKS MAKALYA! FOR EDITING MY STORIE! TAHNKS! ;) XoxoxoxoxX

CHAPTER 27: The Begining Part 2

Old Artemis: "So Diana... what cha doing?"

Diana: "Oh. I'm just filling out my DIVORCE papers with NEW Artemis."

Old Artemis got and one nee and he started proposing a marrige.

Diana: "OMG Yeeahhh!"

After they hugged and stuff they went out to get a cold pop, but...

Artemis: Twilight! Have you been murdered?

Twilight layed on the ground while being dead. If twilight wasnt dead and could hear Artemis's question she would nod her head expressing the sad fact that she was dead.

Diana: "Gee willikers! Thats kinda of disapointing. Now where's my weding artemis?"

New Artemis: "Exusee me?"

"III WAAAANNTTT A WEEEDDDIIINNNGGGGG! I WANNNT CAKKKEEEE!" Diana whined.

New Artemis: "Oh fine."

New Artemis set up the wedding and got a quadriple layer cake that was white and pretty.

New Artemis: "You happy now?"

Diana: "NOOOOO! I WANT A WEDDING DWESSS!"

Artemis: "He you go, Artemis took a pretty white dress with lots of lice and sprinckels and gave it to Diana."

Diana: "OMG!"

Artemis and Diana got married and did the cerealmony. But they didn't! Before Old Artemis and Diana kissed New Atemis bursed into the church with a loaded chainsaw!

Diana: "Hay! Get out!"

New Artemis: "Nope"

New Artemis distroying everything including the white cake.

Diana: "Artemis!"

Diana then got down and started the brwal!

Makayla!'s Note: Ok guys I gotta say keep a look out for chapter 32! And! Stop calling us trolls! We are serious about this story and will finish it, no matter the cost! 


	28. Chapter 28

Authuors Note: ZOK gUYS IT MEAN TO CALL ME TROLL SO ... STOP! THANK YOU MY FANS AND MAKYLA FOUR EDITINg MY STORY! !

CHAPTER 28

The fighting was ferious just like baked soup.

Old Artemis: "Holly use your chainsaw!"

Diana: "Oh yea!"

Diana took out her chainsaw and did the dual with New Artemis and then...

Holyy came flying frew the window! and george.

Holly: "I nead to ask you a question?"

Old Artemis: "What is it."

Holly: "Were Kite go."

Diana: "OMG, he is like right here, diana pointed to kite hoo was hiding under the bhench."

Kite: "Don't mind me!"

Holly walked over to kite like a angry granny and picked up artemis by his ear.

Holly: "You got alot of explaining to do!" and then they VANISH.

Diana: "What's going on!"

New Artemis: "I don't know?"

And then Diana New artemis and george left the church that was on fire happly.

Makayla!'s Note: OMG! Chapter 32 is almost here! Alssssooooooo... um... oh yeah, STOP FLAMMING HOLLY AND ME.. MK AY! 


	29. Chapter 29

AUTHORS NOTE: EHEM! NOT TO NAME AAANNNYBOODY! but! THIS STORY IS NOT A PARODY! AND DOES NOT BELONG IN ANY PARODY OR PARODY RELEATED CATEIGORY. WE HAVE BEEN WORKING ON THIS STORY DURRING ENGLISH CLASS FOUR THE HOLE YEAR! THEIRFOUR YOUR STORY IS NOT A PERIODY. THANK EVEYONE ELSE AND MAKALYA!

CHAPTER 29

Diana: "What ae we going to do, Opal is working with voldemort, MY wedding was interruped, the hullz grand cufetreal is a fire, and kite is stuck under the bench. SIGH!"

Old Artemis: "I know we should ask Foll- oh yeah he dead."

Diana: "Maby Dubbledoor nose about what should we do?"

Old Artemis: "Yeah! That's a great idea!"

And then Diana summoned a convertable and then diana, old Artemis, and george, got in the car and drove to hogwarts.

Diana: "OMG! You won't belive this gwuies! I! got! INTO! GwININDOOR!"

Old Artemis: "Oh you so lucky, I got Hufflepuff..."

And then Diana, old Artemis, and george entered Dubbledoor's office and but!...

McGoonaical: "Dr. Dudbledoor will be with you shortly."

Diana waited in the waiting room impaitently.

Diana: "UGHHHH! I just want to get this OVER WITH so I can have MY WEDDING."

Old Artemis: "Hey look a magazine."

Diana took the magazine and saw a artical like none other.

GASP!

Diana: "It was writin by Opal and it shows how she will take over the world unless we do something."

Somebody: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diana hurd the lauffter it was a lauffter that sounded like a laff that opal would make, it was... Dubbledoor!

Dubbledoor: "HAHAHAHAHHAA! I don't need you stupid kids! You always don't get off my luan now i will join opal and kill you!

Diana: ":!"

THE FLOOR WAS SNAKES!

AnD THE CELIN WAS FALLING LIKE IN INDIAN JONES AND THE LOST TEMPLE!

DUBBLEDOOR: "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

DIANA: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Then artemis opened the door and he diana and george ran out!"

DUBBLEDOOR: "WHAT! WHAT!"

Diana then said : "SONIC SPEEEED!"

Diana and Artemis and george then run very fast down the currydoors of hogwarts but then BUMP! Diana look up and she saw... Herninonie.

Diana: "EWW! YOUR ARE THE WORST CHARACTER FROM HARRY POTTER! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Herinonie: "What. Evar!"

Diana then saw Dubbledoor chaseing them!

I have a idea!

Diana took Herninoies wand and then cast a teleportation spell that cast diana artemis and george away but somewear that they did not no of!

Makalya! Notes: Hey guys! I just have to say that I went to the Mall yesterday and then I saw a egly poster with herninonie on it, so I had a idea to put it in the story, pretty clever dont you think! Tee hee! ALSO keep a eye out for CHAPTER 32! Comming Sooon! 


	30. Chapter 30

AURTHORS NOTE: FIRST OF ALL HHERMINONE IS THE WORST CHARATHER FROM HARRY POTTER AND I ALSO HAD TO DELLETE ANOUTHER COMMENT! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! IM NOT A TROLL!B IM NOTA TROLL! IF YOU DONT LIKE MY STORY THEN DON'T READ IT. mY FAAANBASE DOES NOPT INCLUDE MEAN PEOPLE AND FLAMERS! THANK YOU MAKYLA! FOR EDITING MY STORY!

Chapyter 30

Diana was in a on the floor and she got out then walked down the hallway but!

Then Old Artemis was going down the street and he hurd diana scream

Diana:"EEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Artemis:"I must do something."

Attemis stood their thinking of what two do.

Then artemis and george bust into the room where diana was with loaded measuring tape.

Then the bad person ran away leaving the key to dianas kage.

Diana: "OMG Thanks guys!"

Old Artemis: "Whats going on."

Old Diana B Deltha III: "Ahahahahahahahaha!"

Diana: "Ekk!"

Old Diana B Deltha III: "YOu cannot stop me and New Diana B Alpha II!"

Oh no!

Artemis took his messuring tape then taped up Old diana B Deltha III for good.

Old diana B deltha B: NOOOO!

Artemis: Now that that is taken care of lets go to ponyvile for some tanning fun!"

Diana: Yeah!"

Artemis Diana and george all whent to the beach that was at ppony ville and got a snassy tan.

Diana: "You no artemis, I hate being a princess, and being so good looking."

Artemis: "Why is that?"

Diana: "bEcause!"

Artemis: "Ooooooh!"

Diana: ANyways Opal is probully very gellous of my good looks lol.

Artemis: lol

Diana: We should OH MAY GOOODNLEEESSSSSS!

Artemis was being eatten by Pinkie Pie, agian.

Pinkie Pie: "Tee Hee!"

Diana toook hur vaccume and bet up Pinkie Pie with it.

Pinkie Pie: Oww."

Artemis: "Lets go Diana, SOME PONYS are qwite rood here.

Diana: Qwite!

Artemis Diana and george left the bech and wher driving down the interstate win there red convertable.

DIana: "Diana I got his car for my last birthday! Best 12th birthday ever.

Artemmis: When is youre bitrhday?

Diana: Tomorow.

Artemis: k

Voldemort: oh no you dont

Sunndlny their ccar blew up and they where in the ocaen

Diana: Ekkk!

Artemis: Oh no I cant swim

DIana took hur chain saw and cut a hole in the water that caused all of the remaining water to go down the hole in the water therefour draining the ochen completly.

Voldemort: hey

Artemis: I never seen that before.

Diana : I evented it.

Artemis: Wow you are like, smarter than me,.

But then voldemort saw the flaw in Diana's error.

Voldemort pushed diana into the hole she made!

Diana: "!"

Makayla!'s Note: Sorry for the long wait we got in trouble with our mommies as of late and had no time to work on the story. And also Herminone isn't just the worst charater in Harry Potter she is the worst part in the intire series! Ha! Also stay tuned for CHAPTER 32! 


	31. Chapter 31

AN: OMG SORRY AGIAN EVERYBODYS I GOT GROWNDED AGIAN MY MOM SAWWED TAHT I GOT A F ON MY REPORT CARD INS MS HUCKS INGLISH CLASS AND TOOK AWAY MY ALPTO!P! UGHH BUT I GOT MY LAPTOP BAK EARLIE BECAUE I I WENT WINNEDED LIKE THIUS "COOOOMMMMMEEEEE ONNNNNN! I WAWWANNNNNTTTTT MYYYY LAPPPP TOPPPP!" AND ALSO I LIED THAT I HAD A HOMEWORK THAT I NEED DO ON LAPTOPP LOL. THANKS MAKAYLYA! FOR THE EDIOTING! AND...

STOP CALLING ME A TROOOOOOLLLLL!

TNKX TO EVERYBODYS ELSE AND MY FANS! 333

CHAPTER 31

Diana was woken up by herself and saw she was in dark room.

Diana: "EKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Somebody with a funny accent: "MUHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Diana *louder*: "EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKK!"

Somebody: "What you and who are you?

Diana: "EEEEKKKKKK!"

Sobomy: "Whell Diana youe traped for good.

Diana: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Somebody: "My name is Rarity!

Diana: :"EEEEEEEKKKKKK!"

Rarity: "Muahahahah-

Diana: "Why do you and Voldemort even trap me?"

Rarity: "Because you Diana are Harry Potters twin sister!"

Diana: "No! I don't even no about him untill last week!"

Rarity: "BECAUSE YOU TOO WHERE SEPRATED BEFOUR BIRTH!1!"

Diana: "OH EM GEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEE`! ! !111 ! ! ! !"

Rarity: "MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Diana: "EEEEEKKKKK!"

And then Artemis and george came flying into teh room and cut of Raritys head.

Diana: "OMG HI ARTEMIS!"

Old Artemis: "We must leave this place befour..."

Opal: "NOT SO FAT!"

Diana: "EEEEKKKKKK!"

Opal: "Voldemort was the dark wizard that stoll you from your mothers stomic!"

Diana: 'EEEEKKKKK!"

Old Artemis: "DIANA! IS THIS TRUE?"

Diana: "Yea"

Opal: "I have your brother, Harry Poeter, in a shark cage and if he die then you will too!"

Diana: "EEEKKKK!"

Opal laffed and then crullryed vanished. And then George Wehesleie cam ranning in from the door.

George Wehesleie: "OMG Harry is, like, gonna die!"

Old Artemis: "THEN WE MUST SAVE HIM!"

Diana: "Where is my dear brother!"

George Wehesleie: "He is in THAT shooping mall!"

George Wehesleie pointed out the big window too a big shooping mall.

Diana, George Wehesleie, Old Artemis, and george all ran into teh shoopingmall!"

TOO BE CONTINUED!

Makayla!'s Note: OMG Chapter 32 is almost here! It's gonna be the best thing ever!


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER...

32...

WHEN...

EVERYTHING...

EDNS...

Diana looked around sadly, her brother was in a shark cage and she hadnt been on facebook for like ever

George wheshilie then said "DIANA! ARE YOU OK!"

Dina shooked her head but it was too lagte for a convo because there was opal standing in the shadows, the person walked closer and into the light when it was revealed it was... OPAL!

"MUHHAHHHAH HUAAHAHAHHAH HAAHAHAH AHAHAHHAHAHAH!"

"LET BROHER GOOO!"

""NEVAR!"

Sudenly they where at the hullz grand cethfetrial!

Opal voldermort Dubledor rarity and New Artemis A1 alpha 1st was their!

Old Aremis: "YOU MONST

The fighting begans OPAL summoned a large truck and started driving tooo DIANA!

Diana: "EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Old Artemis pushed her out of the way JUST in TIME!

Voldemort took out his WAND!1b And then started a spell that made george wheshilie turn into a cat.

"Meoww"

"Then suddenly Icerain Bolt and kite and BLACKrose and Buttler came into the picture

Old Artemis: "Butller is that YUO!"

Butter: yes

New Artemis: You are betraying me huttler! How DAREEEEE YOOUUOOUOUUO!"

New artemis took out his mega ultra mobileizer ray and then shot it at Butter.

Butter: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Butterlers legs where gone!"

Artemis: BUTTTTTTEEERRRRRRRRR!"""

Butterler: "Don't waste your time on me, safe yourself."

Artemis: ok

Blackrose: "OMG HI I like saw you on FACE BOOK the other day!"

Diana: "OMG YEAH!"

Kite took out his bracelet and then DATE A DRAIN!

Voldermorts wand turned into a flame frower!

Kite: oppos!"

Voldermort lathed and then started shooting at diana with his flame frower.

Dian:" EEEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

Old artemis grabed dianas arm then pulled her out of the way.

Diana: "Be carefull by dress is expensive, lol"

Ice rain bolt used his attack on voldermort that defeted him.

Blackrose: "Hey holly where diod you get that dress?"

Kite then punched rarity but

Oh no Herminonie!

Hernnimonie was not hapy she cased a spell that put diana in a bubble that coukd not get out.

Diana: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Hernimonie HAHAHAHAHAHAZHAA!

Old artemis came runnoing then grabed out of his pocket the wand that diana stoled that she gave to him.

Old artemis: "Crusioooooooooooooooo!"

Old artemiss spell his hernionie and all of her makeup fell off!

Everybody: "GASP OMG!"

Herninonie wasn't a girl she was a ugly troll in duskise!"

Hernionie CURSESSSS!

Herninonie then came running to diana

Dianai: "EEEKKKKKKKKKK!"

- &*Q#(*Q&# We will be Right back after these mesagess *(W^$WOY$)*-

COMING SOOON! A story of EPICNESS AND TRUE POWER IS CONING SOON

HARYY POTTER FAN FICTION

BY HOLLLY BUCKETS

COMING SOON!

-($& $)& Were back! &I$I&I&^ &$-

Diana : "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!"

Old artemis used teh wand and said "Mekio dosomopmomomopom!"

Herninonie then explodied.

Diana: 'YAY!"

Then opal summoned a million evial shadows!

"This is it!"

"Wheres done four!"

Theire where too many!

Old Artemis was sad

a piano begins playing (go to youtube and type in sad piano song and chuse the first one play it then then continue reading!)

Old artemis: "DIANNNAAAAA!"

Diana: "what"

Older Artemis: I have to tell you a seaceret that I keeped for to long!

Diana: "what is it?"

Old Artemis: "I..."

"LOVE YOU!"

Everybody ecept for old artemis: "O! M! G!"

Diana: "ARTY!"

It was getting darker!

(ok you can stop the piano song now)

New ARTEMIS WAS like HAHAHAHHHA!

Old artemis found out his inner powers!

"NEW POWERS ACTIVATE!"

Artemis was glowing white then defeted alll the a gahpillion shadows in one hit!

Diana: YAYAYYYYAYYA!

New artemis: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Old artemis tuned into a gaint fish then swalled new artemis forever.

New artemis: "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO!"

Diana got out of the bubble and then was walking to opal

Diana: 'We win!":

Opal then took her mask off to revial who she rally was...

she was actually...

Chaarlie buckets, Dianas father!

TO BE CONTTINUED...

CHAPTER 32 Part 2

You!

Carlie: Humamahahahahaha!"

Then suddenly folly came into the room and everybody was suprised.

I FOUGHT YOU WHERE DEAD!

Folly: "Not really! I've been working with Charlie this HOLE TIME!"

Diana!

Then sudenly a huge crushed was going to crush diana

Diana: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!""

Blackrose who was standing next to diana siad "OMG KITE GET OVER HER AND SAVE DIANA"

Kite ran over then rushed diana out of the way!

Diana: Hey that was mean!

Dark icerain bolt got out a chiansaw then started faighting charlie

Charlie droped his remote control!

The controler said ROBOT Folly!

Everybody: "OMG LIKE OMG!"

You where a imposter!" said somebody

"Yes I was"

Kite ran to the button and with some difaculttie managed to press the big red button.

Folly deactivated!

bUT ALSO...

Old artemis was deactiveated!

Everybody: "OOOOOOOO MMMMMMMMMMMM GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!"

Diana: Where is ARTY!"

Artemis came in: "Right here mam!"

Diana: "ARTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

But then george wheseklie started to crackle.

HUMAMAMMAHAHAHHHAHHAHHH!

OMG! what going on!

HAHAHAHHHAH! YOU FOOLSSS! George wheslie said : "I'm EVILLL!"

Everybody: "OMG NOW WAY !"

ICerain Bolt then punched George Weshieliee forever!

Kite then used DATE A DRAIN ON Charlie!

Charlie: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Charlies mask fell off!

Charlie was really...

... Holly!

EVERYBOLDY: "OOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! MMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ! GGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ! ! ! ! ! !

Holly: I was the one who killed folly and then everybody else! Opal never realled existed!

Artemis: 'Really?"

Holly: "Now !"

(Go to youtube and search EPic music then cluck the first video make it go at like 8:30 time than continue readling)

Holly: "PREPARE FOR THE ULTAMITE FIGHT FOREVER!"

Aremis took out his rocket launched that he awlays keeped with him ouT!

Holly!: !"

Holly got out her LIPE SABBER that was glowy red because she was evil

Artemis took out his libe sabber that was blue because he was good.

THEY STARTED THE FIGHT!

IT AS EPIC!

HEROIC!

TRAGGIC!

TENDDER!

BRAVE!

HEROIC!

FERIOUS!

EPIC!

It was the fight of the of the fights that was ever fighted ever in this universie!

Holly: YOU CAN NOT DEFEATS ME!

Artemis: Oh nOOOOO!

Diana: ARTTTYYYYYYYYY!111"

Artemis: "I'm kindof buzy right now!"

Diana: Use your force Artemis!

Artemis: "yes that is true I should use my force againts the person that i'm currently fighting with who is opal!"

Artemis used the force

Artemis: "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! YOOOOOOOODAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

There was a bight light that brighted everything!

It was like so bright!

There was a large explosion!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!

Holly was defeated!

Diana:"ARTTTTYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Everyone: 'Apluasss!"

Dian ran to artemis: "NOW WE CAN HAVE MY WEDDING!"

END OF CHAPTER 32.


	33. Chapter 33

FYI up to the last chapter took place BEFOUR book 8 now this chapter is after book 8 kk...

2 days later...

Artemis and DIANA where gettinmg rteady for diana weeding.

Diana: "Hey artemis I rote a fan fic the other day."

Artemis: "Me aswell has rote a My little pony fan fic the other day lol.

ARTESIM THIS CAKE IS ALL RONG! MY CAKE HAS 2 BE WHITE CAKE NOT CHOCLATEEEEEE! Diana said.

"OK I FIX" Artemis said.

NOT SO FAST! said SOMEBODY...

It was a flammer but not just any flammer it was a member of the FFF! Thec Flamers for Foul Fun!

Muhahahhahahahahaha!

Diana: EKKKKKKKKKK!"

FFF: "U are brother is in a octapus cage muhuahahaha!"

The FFF member left in a smoke.

DIna: "ARTEMI MY DEAR BROTHER IS GOING ZTO DIE!"

Artemis: "And if he dies then you die too!"

Diana and Artemis and george got to the octapus cage but then they sawed that the octepus was like no other octepus it was a shark.

Then suddenly a much many FFF members arived they were in BLACK evil clokes and where carrieing evil magic books.

Diana: "EEEEKKKKKKKK!"

FFF: Hey artemis you fan fic is STUPID!

Artemis: Wah!

Artemis cryied

Then diana spoke.

"IF YOU DON'T LIKE ARTEMIS'S FAN FIC THEN YOU CAN NOT READ IT AND GO WAY!Q!"

EveryFFFmember: "Oh, ok."

Then they all left.

Artemis: "Yay~!"

But then BUTTER appered!

Butter: "You has broke the time contimunime paradox system you must fix it..."

Artemis: NO!

Butter "fine."

Diana looked into artemis's blue eyes and said...

"WHERES MY WHITE CFAKE!"

"Lol sorry i'll get kite to make one."

Kite: "I'm starving!"

Artemis: "Get back to work pesENT!"

Kite Made a huge white cake.

Diana said needs to be bigger you lazy.

Kite worked so hard that he exploded.'

Diana examed the cake and said it will just have to do, but IT WON'T FIN THE CATHEFETRIALL WAHHHHH!"

Diana cried.

Artemis then said it's ok, kite just a meanie pants.

A gaint dargon then ate the roof of the catherial then it was ok.

"Yay~OMG!"

The dargon turnwd into OPALL!"

DIANA! :"EEEEEKKKKKKK!"

OPAL NMuhahahahaha!: "you thoght that deffet was easy not so so, my minons (FFF Memberes) will distroy everything, burn every house down, disrupt any weddings, distroy any rebles and flame on evry good fan fic!

Butter then said see this is what i'm talked about time getting messed up and then not workingQ!

Artemis! then said

"FEAR NOT! I HAVE A PLAN!"

Artemis diana and butter and george run into a rocket ship and blasted off before the earth exploded.

Diana: "UgHHH! Now I have to get another WHITE cake!~!

Artemis: then all others on ship started a ciulivazation on the moon and everything was back to normal.

END OF CHAPTER 33

Prepare for the LST CHAPTER (34) the weeding EVERYBODY was waiting for is ALMOST HERE! 


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

DING DONG DING DONG DING!

THE HEPPY BELLS OF BELL HAPPIENESS RUNG WITH RUNGING HIPPIENESS!

DIANA ENTEREEEEED THE HULZ GRAND CHAOFETRIELA!

"ME!" SHE SAID

Artemis then then said "LOL I'M GLAD MY ANYOING LITTLE BROTHERS ARn'T HERE LOL"

Diana then said LOOK!

OPAL WAS THEREEE!

"EEEEEEKKKKKKKK!": SAID DIANa

"I'M COMING IN PEACE!"

OMG

"I SOWWIE DIANA! CAN YOU FORGIVE ME!"

"oK."

"Why you try to kill me and diana?"

"Becuse I was so Jellious of your gooooood hair diANA!

LOL it ok I show you my tips...!

EVERYONE LAUGHTED!

Don't worriy Opal you never did anything THAT BAD... LOL.

THE WEEDING CONTINUUUUUED!

"DIANA WILL TO TAKE THIS ARTEMIS AS U HUSBAND!'

"Umm..."

Everybody gasped!

"Uhhhhhh..."

Everydoby was at the edge of their seets!

"Ehhhhh..."

Butter fainted!

"YESSSSSSSSSSS!"

Everybodys cheeered!

"YEAHHH WOOOOOO HOOOOOooOOooOOOoo!""""

DIANA AND ARTEMIS KIIIIIIISSSED!

THEN NTHEYED HADDDED THE WHITE CAKE AND ATEDED IT!

THE END! 


End file.
